


The Various Adventures Between Light and Dark

by LordSenorslowmo



Series: Tales of Light and Dark [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians Deserved Better, Emotional Support Demons, Except Lahabrea, Feo Ul Is Everyone's Scottish Fae Mom, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Some Damn Feels, heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSenorslowmo/pseuds/LordSenorslowmo
Summary: The Warriors of Light have had many adventures in their lives. Some of lesser importance than others, but all are worth cataloging.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of Light and Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879666
Kudos: 9





	1. A Scion Summer Vacation

Dispatching the Hippogriffs that plague the Son of Saint Coinach was easier done than said. Alisaie may have gotten a head start on them, having just jumped from the balcony instead of simply running from there. Despite the tensions of recent days past, from the strife of the First and Novrandt, to finally returning the Scions to their bodies, they had finally found quite the upbeat mood. The hippogriffs stood little chance. By the time Marx had even managed to arrive there Alisaie had already felled 3 of the beasts and was trying to wrest her rapier from the skull of another as several more surrounded her.

G’raha and him set to work quite quickly. The sounds of the magic both Alisaie and G’raha launched at the rampaging beasts gathered the attention of even more beasts. One thing led to another, and what was once rampaging Hippogriffs grew into Rampaging Giants and Hippogriffs. Marx’s gunblade rang loud and he blew and slashed several apart with ease. Once the others finally caught up. Alphinaud patching up the bloody nose Alisaie had from a stone striking her in the face, and Thancred once again uppercutting a Giant. Then followed by Vincenzo who nearly burnt them all to death with Phoenix, but he was fortunately able to get it to focus on the Giants and not them, whilst he poisoned and choked out the other beasts. Elara arrived with no small fanfare, setting her Automaton Queen to work on one of the largest Hippogriffs, before firing her drill straight through one of the Giants.

Zoe and Varda arrived alongside Y’shtola and Urianger. Gisela had taken up the rear with her greatsword through the skull of another Giant. All together the situation was a bit of a mess, but a welcome one. They weren’t dealing with the end of two worlds, depressed ancient beings, or even politics. It was an honest adventure of sorts. Despite its simplicity, it was clear they were all having a good time. By the time they returned to the Rising Stones, Gisela and Alisaie were the worse for wear, not for being hurt, but for the fact Alisaie threw herself quite literally into the fray, and the fact Gisela wasn’t exactly restrained in her dispatching of some more troublesome Giants, which left them both quite bloodsoaked.

The days after that little slaughter were quiet. With the blazing sun overhead, Summer had come in full force. The Rising Stones was many things, decently cool was not one of them. The humidity was dealing a significant blow to morale. Despite Varda’s wealth of ice aspected crystals, nobody was quite enjoying it at all. Tempers were beginning to match the heat itself, and Tataru noticed it.

Tataru was very perceptive to many things, mainly because as the Scions receptionist, she had to be privy to many things. From Vincenzo’s numerous attempted summonings, all of which ended with no small amount of burning supplies and scorched surroundings, to Elara’s countless machina which assisted in simple day to day tasks.

This day in particular, she had been rummaging around in the back rooms for quite awhile, concerning even Krile who had gone to look for her. While she did, Alisaie rested her head directly on top of a pile of ice crystals, annoyed at everything and nothing in particular due to the heat. Alphinaud, for his part, had taken to helping Varda hand out Ice Crystals to everyone. Marx and Y’shtola having taken to drinking Ice Tea, in place of Tataru’s normal brew. Zoe was busy with Urianger, Marx wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, but whatever it was, they certainly were doing it.

G’raha himself was still getting used to everything. Having lived for so long on the First without any real form of intense weather besides the endless light, this was a new experience for him. It left him caught between being overjoyed to be experiencing such things again in so very long, and being absolutely exhausted with the persistent heat. Thancred was thankfully well versed in making the tea Tataru was well known for, supplying the beleaguered Scions with some form of comfort.

Before anyone’s tempers could boil over, thankfully Tataru came to everyone’s rescue. Walking out, with Krile in toe, along with one of Elara’s Automatons, which carried several containers. This of course got their attention, though Alisaie was busy glaring at a wall.

“Alright everyone! I have something for you all to see!” She motioned towards the automaton which placed one of the larger containers next to her. Turning to it, she opened it as Alphinaud walked over. She quickly handed it to him, which he then unfurled it. Revealing some form of bathing wear.

“Pardon my confusion Tataru, but might I ask what these are for?” She stopped reaching for another, and turned to address everyone.

“Well, I noticed how miserable everyone had been lately, due to the heat and all that. So I decided that we all could use a little break. So I took some of our funds and took the liberty of finding some outfits more fitting to where we’ll be going!” She exclaimed excitedly as she rummaged through the container. Thancred walking over next.

“And where might this wondrous destination you have in mind be?” She threw a shirt and pair of pants about his size at him which he caught with ease.

“Simple! Costa Del Sol! I happened to hear through the grapevine that at the moment, they are hosting the Moonfire Faire, and that there are activities planned throughout its entirety! Though I also heard rumors of there being exploding sharks there but that’s probably nothing.” She went back to her searching as Marx stood from his seat, stretching his back out.

“Bit of a dip in the sea might ease up the heat. Plus it’s been a bit since we last got some real vacation time.” Marx looked thoughtful for a moment as Vincenzo came out from wherever he had holed himself off in, looking completely ready for a trip to the beach, despite having only just learned of it.

“I’ve been waiting for this day! Honestly was half worried Ruby was going to catch fire with all this heat.” There was a slight pause before he continued. “At least catch fire more often than she does already.” He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Marx. Looking at it, he saw it was some kind of lotion.

“Varda whipped it up in case we had to go to Ul’dah at all in all this heat. We might be fine in the sun, but the Twins might burn like a wicker man against Ifrit.” Vincenzo began to store several bottles along with a few ice crystals into another container near the counter.

“Despite being such a recluse, you seem to have been prepared for this Curain.” Y’shtola no nonsense tone caught his attention.

“But of course! Who else do you think came up with it! I had to grab something from Costa Del Sol not so long ago, and just so happened to have come across the Faire. My sense of time is still recovering from The First and all that, and I completely forgot that it was around this time! So after I got what I needed too, and may have assisted in the detonation of a shark or two. I returned and told Tataru, and she said she’d need a bit so everyone had something to wear!” After storing at least a quarter of the bottles from the shelves into the container he closed it and made his way trudgingly to the doors leading outside.

Y’shtola gave a small smile as she finished her tea, before adjusting her position in her seat. “I suppose, after all of our troubles, a trip to the beach does sound refreshing. Wouldn’t you agree?” She asked Marx as he tossed the bottle of lotion to Alisaie who caught it as she looked at the options Tataru had for her.

“Doesn’t sound bad. I’ve been in dire need of a real cool off that didn’t leave me at risk of frost burn. Raha! Hope you ain’t got an aversion to water because I intend to show you Kilrea Family Swimming technique!” Marx shrugged off his Rebel Coat, and grabbed one of the pairs of swimwear Tataru had gotten for them, before tossing a pair at G’raha.

“I may still be a little rusty, but I did manage to swim back after our time in Amaurot, so this should be a breeze.” The pair walked towards the back rooms to change. Thancred sighed as he looked over his own selected outfit. He turned slightly to see Elara approaching with Urianger in tail.

“I trust you both are more than comfortable with this arrangement?” Thancred shook his head as Alisaie happily handed Elara her own swimwear.

“My dear, this shouldn’t be such a bother for you. I’m certain the other lovely young ladies at the beach would quite enjoy the sight regardless.” Her words had an uncharacteristic red tinge cross the puckish rogue’s face. Urianger’s chiming in didn’t help matters.

“Indeed, thou’s conquests are more than well known mine friend. The matter of thy attire matters little if any significant amount to the maidens whose hearts thou hath captured with thy words.” With the pair against him, he swiftly made to join Marx and G’raha in the adjoining room. Not before hearing what Elara said to Urianger.

“On a not so entirely unrelated subject, you haven’t forgotten our agreement, have you Urianger? Marx may have his hands more than full with young Raha and perhaps Y’shtola. But you did agree to join dear Zoe and I for some, training was it?” Urianger clearly wasn’t expecting her to remember their talk. Alisaie of course spoke up as well. “Indeed Urianger, their methods may not be practical, but they have made quite the impact on Alphinaud’s” She decided on her next words carefully as she didn’t want to pick on Alphinaud too much before they got to the beach. “Less than stellar swimming capability.” She did her best not to grin at her brother’s noticeable displeasure with what she said.

“What are we doing?” Zoe’s rather slurred voice asked as she walked into the room, Varda and Gisela in toe.

Krile noticed how Zoe looked. “Oh my, you don’t look so hot” She realized what she said. “Pardon my choice of words.”

“Yeah, I” She was cut off as Varda shoved another bottle of light blue liquid in front of her. Gisela speaking for her.

“Turns out she completely forgot to have anything to drink and black out shortly after she and Urianger had finished whatever they were doing. Varda of course had already prepared some elixirs in case one of you happened to work themselves into unconsciousness due to the heat.” She then in turn popped the lid off her own bottle and downed it in a few seconds, before grabbing some swimwear off the table and wandering off to change.

“I suppose I should go change as well. Waiting around this heat any longer is going to drive me mad.” Following Gisela’s lead, Y’shtola made her way to change.

“Well now. I suppose we should stop beating around the bush and get ready ourselves. I trust you won’t take too long brother.” With a telltale smirk she followed Y’shtola. Alphinaud gave a sigh only someone who has been through this before could give, before following after.

Not long after, everyone had gone to change, Krile and Tataru included, and despite being the last to go get changed, were the first to finish. The three wore similar outfits, yet in their own distinct coloring. None of them seemed to mind much, as Marx came out next with G’raha behind him. Both were wearing the Endless Summer attire, something that Tataru was able to find in their sizes, though only them and Vincenzo actually wore them as she could only find three.

With his normal sunglasses over his eyes Marx walked over to them. “Still never gonna know how ya got my sizes so well, but I can’t complain this thing fits wonderfully! What do ya think Raha?” Crossing his arms he waited for his friend to speak up, who was still busy making sure everything fit properly.

Once he realized Marx had spoken to him, he stopped. “Yes, I must admit it has been awhile since I wore something this…..revealing” Marx laughed at G’raha’s bashfulness.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about dear. I daresay that someone won’t mind the view all that much.” It was very clear that what she had meant blew clear over G’raha’s head, but Marx certainly didn’t miss it, judging from the hue of his skin deepening to an even deeper shade of red. Elara laughed at the sight of her son. Y’shtola came out next and stood next to Marx.

“There’s no need for such a reaction my friend, I’m quite content with sharing should the need arise.” Her words had Marx take off with such speed he nearly knocked G’raha over, who still had no idea what everyone was talking about and why Marx was so flustered.

“W-wait, the others aren’t back yet!” G’raha took off after Marx, leaving Y’shtola and the others to laugh amongst themselves.

“Y’shtola you have your work cut out for you. Among the things my dear boy got from his grandfather, getting embarrassed over words of love are one of them. Along with his self preservation instinct now that I think about it.” Y’shtola smiled at Elara’s words.

“If there’s anything I have learned over the time we have known each other, he’s never been one to do things the easy way. If I must embarrass him so, than I shall. All with good intentions I assure you.” Elara nodded.

“You needn’t tell me twice, I know too well how you two get along.” Y’shtola this time was the one to lightly blush.

Krile chimed in next. “Now now, its hot enough today let’s not bring matters of the heart into things. But Y’shtola, be kind with Raha, for all his smarts he’s a veritable babe when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“I trust you all have had your fun. Because I for one would prefer to arrive to the cool La Noscean waters sooner rather than later.” Thancred spoke as he came out with Urianger in toe. Elara was the first to turn to address them but her words caught in her mouth as she saw what they were wearing. Tataru turned and smiled as they both came into view.

“I hope you like them! I had to special order them. Southern Seas clothing is pretty expensive, but I felt that you deserved them! Thankfully we do have more than enough in reserve so we need not worry about our coffers for sometime now.” Elara finally burst into laughter as Urianger walked closer.

“Far be it for me to question thy intentions Mistress Tataru, but these clothes seem, queer, for the lack of a better description.” Urianger turned his attention to Elara, who was trying her best to stop laughing.

“Y-you both l-look like my father!” She managed to get out before doubling over with laughter again. Thancred sighed as Urianger shrugged.

“Master Lugh always was possessed of a queer preference for clothing. Even now I can scarcely recall a time in mine memory where he was not dressed in a similar fashion.” Thancred sighed even deeper as Urianger finished.

“Tell me Tataru, the merchant you purchased these from, did he happen to be an elderly Elezen? Grey beard with his hair braided in a strangely specific way?” Tataru took a moment to think, before she shrugged and nodded.

“It would seem that Old Man Lugh’s peculiar sense of fashion has caught the interest of crafters the world over. And that he’s taken to adding merchantry to his long list of careers.” Thancred shrugged before walking past Y’shtola.

Alisaie and Alphinaud finally came out, alongside Zoe, Varda and Gisela. Alisaie wasted no time running outside the moment she walked out of the backrooms. “It would seem Alisaie might be the most eager of our number to visit the beach.” Krile mentioned.

“I suppose we should waste no more time. Lest Curain attempt to set the cooler on fire in his boredom.” Was all Y’shtola said before she went outside, with everyone else tailing behind her. Upon reaching outside, they came up Vincenzo and Marx giving the Regalia a look over.

“Right last time we checked it, it ran properly, but we haven’t had this many people in at once.” Vincenzo looked over a check list while Thancred closed the trunk shut.

“Aye, but since we gave it the last tune up we’ve gotta a tonne more power out of it. So we shouldn’t really have an issue. Plus we’ve already gotten the aetheryte sync issue fixed. Even Thancred should be able to go the quick way.” At mention of his name Thancred raised an eyebrow at Marx. “I just don’t wanna be the one hanging off the side if we’ve gotta fly there.” Marx turned his attention to everyone else coming out, along with the Automaton walking over with another container, opening the trunk, shoving it in, and slamming it shut before shuffling back inside.

“Marx, I trust you haven’t buggered up the Regalia.” Elara’s tone immediately had both Marx and Vincenzo scrambling to stop fiddling with things.

“Of course not ma!” “We’d never do such a thing Ms. Kilrea!”

“Good, now I also trust you two are going to be able to get us there in one piece?” Marx gave her a nod, before walking over to the driver’s side.

“Though it may be a tight fit. We should be all able to fit. Just hang on if you have to. Still haven’t gotten around to adjusting the seating capacity.”

Though it took some work, along with Vincenzo needing to hang off the side, and Zoe, Varda, and Gisela needing to sit on the trunk, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn all managed to fit into the Regalia. With the flick of a few switches and knobs. The ceruleum aetheric engine roared to life. The telltale hum of magick covered the vehicle. Getting a few curious looks from a few of the Scions. Pressing down on a small, almost unnoticeable button. The vehicle vanished as it teleported.

With the fanfare of a crashing airship, the Regalia arrived in the sun bleached shores of Costa Del Sol. Marx immediately fell out of the car as he let the breath he was holding out. Y'shtola Urianger and Thancred couldn’t believe it. “HAHA! It worked! Cid’s not gonna believe it!”

Y’shtola was the first to get out. “Incredible, you managed to not only teleport the vehicle and all of us at once, but Thancred as well. How did you manage such a feat.” Vincenzo was the one to answer as he pulled out the cooler from the trunk.

“Simple, with a bit of fiddling, and a lot of sleepless nights. We found out that it was as simple as lining the Regalia with aether rich steel, which Marx in turn attunes his own aether with. Basically creating a form of aetheric bubble around the car. Meaning anyone and anything inside it is considered part of the vehicle, thus allowing for them to teleport. The gamble was whether or not it would work with Thancred and not just leave him in Mor Dhona.” With that he took off for the beach.

Y’shtola sighed as Urianger spoke. “The ingenuity of our comrades is truly frightening. That they are our steadfast friends fills mine heart with relief.” Alisaie ran after Vincenzo quickly. Whilst G’raha helped Marx to his feet, with Y’shtola walking over them while the others made for the beach. “Are you alright my friend? Teleporting that many people at once is no small feat.” G’raha’s concern was genuine.

“Indeed, the drain on your aether is quite apparent. I do hope you don’t intend to strain yourself today.” Her tone was less of a question and more of a command, meaning he had no real choice in the matter.

“Strain or not, just happy to be here is all. Now let’s get to the beach! I didn’t do all that for us to be standing around here doing nothing!” Y’shtola shook her head as G’raha smiled, the three of them making for the beach. Seeing that Varda had already set up a spot for them, several lounge chairs, and beach towels across the sand. Zoe was already covering herself in the lotion Varda had provided, Alisaie doing so as well. Alphinaud was doing so slowly, almost deliberately so. Urianger seemed to be less inclined to join them, though from the look he was getting from Elara, he wasn’t going to get out of his agreement. G’raha walked over to the lounge chairs, helping Marx relax in one.

Y'shtola took up the one to his right, while G’raha sat in the one on his left. As he crossed his arms behind his head. Leaning back, he finally felt relaxed for what felt like the first time in years. The scars that littered his body didn’t ache and he felt no shame in showing them. He felt an uncanny calm wash over him. The memories of his past battles, of the revelations he has become aware of. He was content. He lived his life his way. And he had his family back together. And he wasn’t alone.

“I love you guys, you know that right?”

“Of course my dear, And I love everything that makes you you, the good and the bad.”

“I feel much the same my friend. After so long, I have longed to say those words to you as well”


	2. Memories of Childhood

It was a rather cool summer’s day. The Kilrea workshop was not as busy as it usually was. It had been a fair few summers since Elara, current head of the workshop, had it at full capacity, primarily as she had other issues that were more pressing. Namely raising her adopted son. It was the least she could do, her close friend had taken ill not long before labor and unfortunately didn’t live to see her son into the world. Being the type of person she was, and repaying the same kindness her father had with her, she adopted the newly orphaned Au Ra.

It had been almost 7 summers since that day, and it was quite the challenge. Raising a son of an entirely different race from your own, especially one known for growing quite tall despite their age was hard. Yet, Elara Kilrea was the daughter of Lugh Kilrea, a respected scholar of Sharlayan. He had built up the Kilrea Workshop with his bare hands, both in a metaphorical sense and a literal sense. Her father was about as far from a stereotypical Sharlayan as one could find. He studied not the aether nor the magick that his peers were famed for.

He studied more mechanical means. Creating many machines that aided his fellows in Sharlayan, but also studied more martial skills. He was famed not only throughout Sharlayan but the entire realm for his durability and strength. Despite the toll it would often take on his immediate health, he rarely was worse for wear after the many trials and dares he would undertake.

He also helped his daughter in raising his grandson, something he couldn’t have been more proud doing. He threw himself into the role of a doting grandfather almost immediately. She was beginning to worry his lack of self preservation instincts would rub off on the impressionable young lad. But despite his rather strange child rearing techniques, he did realize that every growing child needed friends. To that end he invited a friend of his to come over to the workshop for a meal. Master Matoya, someone Elara knew herself from growing up around her father’s friends. He had invited the Leveilleur family over as well, but they declined for multiple reasons, but Louisoix did say he would endeavor to visit sometime soon.

Though, seeing as her father had managed to find himself somehow in Limsa Lominsa while trying to find ingredients for his famed Void’s Blood Pudding, she had to deal with her father’s guests herself. Luckily, she knew very well what Marx would eat, and that wouldn’t turn other Sharlayan stomachs, whipping up a pot of Coddle was easy. Along with the Coddle, she did make up plenty of tea and some biscuits.

Just as she finished setting up the table, did the echoing ring of her workshop door’s bell fill the room. Swearing under her breath, not expecting them to arrive as soon as they did, she quickly made her way to the entrance hall. Cursing her lacking height, she reached the door not long after the bell had rung a second time. Opening the door, she welcomed in her guests, Master Matoya, and her young ward.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. Unfortunately father still hasn’t gotten back, so I made up some food and drinks while we waited.” She pulled the door further back and welcomed the elderly woman and young child inside. Young Y’shtola looked around the fairly large entrance hall. This was the first time she had actually been inside one of her Master’s friends houses, she usually stayed inside her Master’s cave studying. Master Elara had always been kind with her whenever her Master was busy arguing with her peers.

“Of course he manages to be late to the meal he arranged. I swear the fool would forget his head were it not attached to him” Matoya was always critical of her fellows, one may say harshly so, but it came with having to grow up around them, but somewhere beneath that bitter facade, she did care for some of them. “I trust he hasn’t driven you mad yet?” Elara shook her head as she closed the door behind them, leading the way back to the dining room.

“He’s no more a handful than Marx, and he’s only troublesome when left alone for too long.” Speaking of the little devil, with the sound of footfalls coming around the corner came her son. His hair was fairly long and neither she nor her father knew how to cut hair so she kept it as tame as she could. He was only slightly taller than Y’shtola being around the same age.

“Hello! Grandpa told me he had invited someone over for lunch!” He spoke faster than Elara could speak up. He looked up at Matoya. “Hi! You must be the old lady Grandpa told me about! I’m Marx!” Elara’s face turned a bright red as her son just called her respected peer old to her face.

Matoya gave a mixture of a huff and grunt, but otherwise didn’t outwardly seem bothered. “I see he’s taking after his grandfather more than his mother.” She turned slightly towards her ward. “Shtola, Elara and I are going to have tea, we’ll call for you once we’re done. I’m certain Marx wouldn’t mind your company.” Y’shtola clearly wasn’t expecting her Master to want her to spend time with Marx, who looked very much excited at the prospect.

“Don’t worry dear, I’ll call for you both once lunch is prepared.” Elara was as polite with her as she could be. Y’shtola did look a fair bit confused as Marx took her hand and ran off further into the workshop. Elara let out a sigh as they left. “Would it kill you to be nice to the poor thing once and awhile?”

Matoya’s face changed from the grimace she usually always wore, to something of a bemused smirk. “I can’t allow her to get used to it. Not unless we have a repeat of Louisoix’s children.” Elara gave her a smile.

“I’m glad to have you over again Matoya, hopefully the two have fun. Now come on, don’t want your old legs to give out on you before you’ve had the Coddle.” Matoya let a slight scoff at this.

“I trust you made it this time. I’m fairly certain that fool Lugh tried to poison me with that last batch.”

Marx was beyond excited, this was the first person his age that had come over. It was usually a lot of old people his grandpa said he shouldn’t talk to, mainly because they were boring. His ma had always made sure he wasn't bored. Because the last time he got bored he accidentally turned on his grandpa’s prototype aetheric accelerator and wound up blowing up an empty storage building. He wasn’t much for playing with toys, so his ma made him various trinkets and tools, one of the best was a goofy looking pair of goggles that let him see aether currents. It gave him a headache and was still a prototype, but it was still something fun to play with.

When they finally arrived at his room, he pushed open his door and ushered her in quickly. Closing the door quickly, he finally started talking with her. “How are you doing? I’m Marx, Ma always told me to start with that first. What’s your name?” He was bouncing on his feet, filled with excited energy.

She was rather quiet compared to him, but she did answer. “Y’shtola” Marx grasped her hands in his.

“Happy to meet you! Now come on I wanna show ya something!” He dragged her off to a seperate room just off of his own. When they entered it Y’shtola looked up in awe at the device before her.

“Grandpa said this big thing was as he called it, a ‘Aetherial Stra-strato-’” He got caught up on a word, struggling to pronounce it.

Y’shtola shrugged and tried to guess the word. “Stratospheric?”

Marx jumped with joy. “Yeah that word! ‘Aetherial Stratospheric Transmitter! He said he uses it to figure what the aether is like that far up in the sky! At least I think that’s what he said. I don’t really know a lot about what him and mama say.” He looked down as he said this.

Y’shtola cocked her head to the side. “You’re strange.”

Marx looked up at her with a bright smile. “I am?! That’s great! All those people grandpa brings over call him and mama that all the time! It means I’m gonna be like them too!” He pulled Y’shtola in for a hug, completely missing how red her face was during it.

“Come on! I wanna show you more stuff!” He took off not dragging her behind him this time. Y’shtola smiled lightly before following after, his infectious energy adding some pep to her walk. The two walked through the workshop and Marx did his best to explain what each device did, until his mother finally called them for lunch.

By the time Matoya and Y’shtola had to leave the sun was going down. But through some coaxing from Elara, she managed to convince Matoya that Y’shtola and Marx should at least get to see each other from time to time.

Once Lugh finally managed to get home, carrying nearly a dozen different things. Elara told him that he had missed the meal, and that Matoya had gone home. She also mentioned that he didn’t seem to have the things for the Void’s Blood Pudding. Marx had long since gone to bed, excited for the next time he’d get to play with Y’shtola, completely missing the few hours it took Elara to calm her father down from his cries of despair.


End file.
